


Familial Bonds

by OdysseyLight



Series: KHR - Extended Family AU [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Vongola Tenth Generation, Chuuya wants to kill Dazai, Crack, Dazai is a Sawada, Dazai is in shock, Family, Family Drama, Family Reunions, Fluff, Gen, He's not a focus, His baby brother is nuts, I wanted to write everything, Kunikida Doppo Is So Done (Bungou Stray Dogs), M/M, Mafia Boss Sawada Tsunayoshi, Meet the Family, Reunions, Sawada Iemitsu Being an Idiot, Set in Teacher's Life AU, Storm Akutagawa, The family is nuts, Vongola Decimo Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola levels of crazy, a bit - Freeform, also, and some, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2020-10-10 02:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdysseyLight/pseuds/OdysseyLight
Summary: Dazai never planned on seeing his family again. Too many people would use them to get to Dazai, and as much as he missed them, he didn't want them in harms way.So when he comes back to the office to find his little brother talking to Fukuzawa, he's not sure weather to be happy or send Tsuna away, making sure he never came back to Yokohama again.He did not realize that he didn't really have a choice in the matter.





	1. What- You're alive?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Forever is Composed of Nows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523733) by [gracetheworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracetheworld/pseuds/gracetheworld). 

> Ok, so this story was inspired by the only other KHR/BSD crossover on Ao3 that I can find, where Dazai is Tsuna's brother. I, being the AU and Crossover loving fangirl that I am, allowed my imagination to run wild. Forever is Comosed of Nows by bracetheword is amazing, and go read it, but the more I thought about this wonderful world full of potential that they created, the more of a story my mind created. It's very different than bracetheworld's, mind you, the only real similarity being the fact that Dazai and Tsuna are brothers.
> 
> It is also important to note that this is almost an AU that is two AU's smashed together, one being the obvious that I've already mentioned, and the other being my own from my story 'A Teacher's Look Into the Life of Fuuta de la Stella' which isn't necessary to to read beforehand or anything, but It will do a more in depth job of explaining Tsuna's relationship with Fuuta and by extension I-pin and Lambo.

Tsuna saw the collision coming but he could do nothing but shout "Look out!" as he tripped bodily into the person in front of him.

They fell to the ground in a messy pile when Tsuna hit the back of the stranger, sending whatever they were holding flying onto the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" Tsuna said, detangling himself and turning to help the other up from the ground. "I was trying to catch my son and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and-"

As the boy, no older than Tsuna, began mumbling his own apologies and telling him not to worry about it, the box the other had dropped caught Tsuna's eye.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I made you drop your cake!"

"Really, you don't have to worry about it." The boy said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Tsuna shook his head. "Really, let me make it up to you and buy a different one. It's not much trouble. Do you need it done by a certain time?"

"Well- I mean- If you don't mind. But the party starts in an hour so I really don't know..."

"That's plenty of time. Now, I'll buy that cake for you, but first I need to make sure my son was found."

The boy's eyebrows rose into his hairline. "Oh! That's right you said that- please don't worry about the cake, I'm sure everyone will understand. You go find your son before he gets really lost!"

"It's fine, really." Tsuna said, smiling at the other's obvious concern. "The rest of my family went around the other way to catch him so if I'm right, they should be... Yep! There they are!"

Tsuna and the boy both looked in the direction they were both originally heading to see a small group heading towards them, Tsuna's mother, Hayato - who was holding a squirming Lambo - and Tsuna's boyfriend Kyoya, who had the two other children next to him.

"Oh Tsu-kun! Have you made a friend?" Nana asked, speeding up in order to reach the two more quickly.

"Maman, this is..." Tsuna turned to the boy and gave an apologetic face. "I'm sorry, I never even got your name. I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, but you can call me Tsuna."

The boy smiled and shook his head, bringing Tsuna's attention to his odd hairstyle. (Tsuna mentaly smacked himself for calling it odd. Who was he to judge when he spent time around... almost anyone in his family.) It was lopsided, choppy, and a silver to rival Gokudera's.

"It's not a problem. I'm Nakajima Atsushi."

"It's wonderful to meet you Nakajima. Now, what can we do about this cake? Do you have a particular flavor you need? An amount?"

As Nakajima seemed to ponder this, the rest of the small group approached.

"Juudaime! Who's this?" Hayato asked, clearly ready to fight Nakajima.

"This is Nakajima Atsushi, Hayato. I ran into him and now I need to replace his cake."

"Well, the one I had was vanilla, and I don't actually know how big it is - er - was. I didn't order it, but I know it was meant to feed about eleven people but one can eat more than all of us..."

"Alright, well then, Hayato, would you mind finding a nice bakery nearby where we can buy a vanilla cake that can be ready in an hour. Price doesn't matter."

Hayato nodded and pulled out his phone and began typing away, so Tsuna moved onto the next thing on his short to-do list. 

"Lambo..." Tsuna made sure to put on his 'disappointed parent face' - as his family called it - and turned to Lambo, who was now standing next to Nana and sheepishly scraping his feet along the ground.

"Yes?"

"Why were you running from me?"

"Lambo wanted candy but he knew dinner was soon so he couldn't have any."

"Lambo, just because you can't have something doesn't mean you have a reason to run off. This isn't Namimori, the people don't know you here. It's dangerous."

"Mi dispiace. Per favore non essere arrabbiato con me." Lambo looked on the verge of tears and Tsuna knew the moment he began apologizing in Italian that he was serious. Lambo rarely spoke in his first language.

"I'm not mad, Lambo."

Tsuna could see Atsushi from the corner of his eye, looking between Tsuna and the five-year-old in thinly disguised shock. He clearly wasn't expecting such a little kid to start spouting Italian.

"There's a bakery a block from here that could have a cake ready in twenty minuets. You got any Icing preference kid?"

Atsushi blinked before he realized Hayato was addressing him. "Ah, not really. Could it possibly say Happy Birthday though?"

Hayato grunted and typed a bit more into his phone before scowling. "For short orders you have to pay at pickup."

"That's ok, we can go with Nakajima to pick it up. We hadn't even decided on lunch yet anyways."

Nana's face lit up. "Oh, I wonder if they have anything we could bring home for the girls! They were just telling me they had tried everything in Namimori."

"Maybe they will. Come on, Nakajima. Let's make sure you have that cake, ok?"

Tsuna smiled as cheerfully as he could, hoping it would help get rid of Nakajima's hesitance.

Thankfully it did, and Nakajima smiled back just as cheerfully.

They began to walk, Tsuna and Nakajima a few steps ahead of the others, and Tsuna decided to strike up conversation.

"Actually, Nakajima, do you know of any nice cafes around here? We wanted to stop for a small lunch before I had to go do some work."

He hummed as he considered this, before eventually scratching his cheek and raising an eyebrow. "I only know of one. I'm not really able to go out for lunch very often, so I only really eat at the small cafe under where I work. But they're really good, don't get me wrong. It always smells like coffee in there, and everything I've ever had is great."

"That sounds like just what we're looking for. Where do you work, anyways?"

"The Armed detectives Agency..." Nakajima answered, as if he himself didn't quite believe what he was saying.

"Really? Wow, this is a really big coincidence then. I'm in town to speak with your president Fukuzawa."

"Seriously? Do you have a case?"

"Kind of. It's an old family matter actually."

"Wow." Nakajima sighed in awe. 

"Oh, look at that! We're already here."

The group walked in, (Well, most of them. Kyoya stayed outside and Lambo stayed with him as his punishment for running off.) and the smell of baking sweets assaulted their noses.

"Oh wow!" Fuuta gasped as he and I-pin went to press their noses against the display glass in awe. Nana walked up with them, supposedly to look for something for the girls, and Hayato stood by the door as a self appointed guard.

"Hello sir! We're here to pick up a cake we just ordered. It was the last minute birthday cake?" Tsuna greeted the man at the register and pulled Nakajima up with him.

The man regarded them before pulling something up on the screen in front of him.

"Name?"

"It's likely under Sawada, and if not that then Gokudera."

The man pressed a few more buttons. "The one tier vanilla with personalized writing?"

"That's the one!"

"You can pay now and the cake will be out in fifteen more minuets. That'll be 10650**¥**."

Atsushi choked on his breath next to Tsuna but Tsuna simply smiled and handed over his personal card.

"What? No! That's too much! You can't pay for-"

"Nakajima, it's really not that much. Just let me get this, ok?"

Nakajima looked hesitant but didn't say anything as the transaction went through.

Tsuna went to sit at one of the tables and Nakajima followed him, looking ashamed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to cost so much."

Tsuna laughed and waved him off. "Nakajima, trust me when I say this really isn't that much."

The boy didn't look completely convinced, but didn't protest any more. 

"Well if you're going to do all this for me, at least call me Atsushi."

Tsuna smiled. This kid obviously wasn't very used to people just giving him things.

The two sat in silence after that, enjoying the quiet atmosphere as they waited for the cake to be done.

* * *

In what seemed like no time, the group was on the way to the office, Atsushi insisting that he at least show them the way and Tsuna only thanking him with a large smile.

The office building came into view and Atsushi let out a sigh of relief. He still had time before Dazai got there and he had the cake. ( A cake that he suspected was much nicer than the one he originally had.)

He brought them into the cafe and greeted the manager before saying goodbye. He didn't think it would be a permanent one, since Tsuna had already stated that he had business at the agency, but it was a goodbye nonetheless. 

As the elevator brought Atsushi to the office floor, he couldn't help but be grateful that he had met Tsuna. After all, his family was extremely nice, and the children reminded him of the younger orphans he would occasionally read to back at the orphanage.

He mused all the way to the office door until said door flew open before he could even readjust to open it himself.

"Where have you been!" Kunikida exclaimed from the doorway, looking far too frazzled for someone just putting a small party together. "You were supposed to be here twenty minuets ago!"

"I had to get a different cake. The last one is on the sidewalk." Atsushi said as apologetically as he could, holding the cake box up to Kunikida to inspect.

Kunikida opened the box and slightly raised an eyebrow. "Well... I suppose if you replaced it..."

Atsushi was then ushered in to where last minute preparations were taking place. The room was decorated with balloons and streamers, and the desks had been pushed out of the way to make room for a large table full of small snacks for everyone. There weren't many other people in the room, only Kenji and Yosano there at the time. The others were either out of town or had some reason they couldn't come in for the party. 

As Atsushi set the cake down and removed it from the box, Yosano stalked up to him and gave a predatory smile.

"What happened to the cake I ordered At-su-shi-kun?"

Atsushi stuttered out a few apologies before he actually started to explain.

"A man ran into me and I dropped the cake, and he bought me a new one? I just told him what I knew about the other one and he had one in no time!"

"Someone replaced your cake and you didn't even invite him to have a piece?"

"I didn't really think about it... but he's downstairs! He said he had business with the president so he and his family are eating at the cafe!"

"Go be polite then, and ask him if he wants any." Kunikida said, not looking up from whatever he was currently doing but clearly listening to the conversation.

"Okay!" Atsushi rushed from the room, not wanting more people to ask him about the cake or why he hadn't even thought to ask Tsuna if he wanted any.

He went downstairs and entered the cafe before walking to the Sawadas, suddenly sheepish.

"Hello Atsushi!" Tsuna greeted when he saw Atsushi. "Did you need something? Did they mess up the cake?"

"No no no, nothing like that!" Atsushi assured Tsuna, shaking his head violently. "My coworkers and I were just wondering if you would like to come up and have some cake yourself, since you bought it."

Tsuna glanced at his family, and after receiving whatever information he could from the cursory look, he agreed with a smile.

"It sounds like a good opportunity," He explained as the elevator ascended. "Since I have business there anyway."

Atsushi opened the office door for Atsushi, and it was clear that all last minute preparations had been finished while Atshushi was gone, because now all the members were relaxing or mingling with each other, waiting for Dazai to show.

"I didn't realize your guest of honor hadn't arrived yet." Tsuna said as he was led to the cake and offered some. "I'll at least wait until they get the first slice."

"I wasn't expecting to see you here, young Decimo."

Atsushi turned in surprise at the president's voice.

Tsuna laughed next to Atsushi and he had to resist the urge to flinch. It was amazing that Tsuna could be so relaxed and open when he was standing under the stern gaze of Fukuzawa.

"I was invited to have some cake. Though I must say I was not expecting to see you today either, Fukuzawa Yukichi ."

Atsushi could see a few other agents staring at Tsuna in varying degrees of shock. They didn't often hear people address their leader so casually.

"I assume you are here for more than cake?"

Tsuna hummed and nodded. "Unfortunately. I recently was going through Grandfather's old papers when I stumbled upon the _Morte di Ottavo_ incident."

Fukuzawa tensed and straightened his back. "If you have come to collect my debt, I ask you avoid beating around the bush."

Atsushi and many of the others present blanched. After all, how did the president have a dept to Tsuna?

"I only ask two things before the debt is expunged. Join-"

The office door slammed open and Dazai strutted in. "I'm shocked! A surprise party? You all must know how hard it is to surprise me and you tried anyways."

Even Atsushi's current shock did not stop the eye-roll that happened when Dazai began acting dramatic.

"Why do we even try." Kunikida sighed, shaking himself out of his stupor. 

Atsushi's attention had been so fully and suddenly drawn to Dazai, that he didn't notice Tsuna next to him, frozen with a look of horror on his face, until Fukuzawa addressed him.

"Sawada-san?"

It was clear to everyone that he was addressing Tsuna, but Dazai's goofy demeanor dropped immediately, replaced by a face Atsushi could only describe as horrified.

"What did you just say?"

His voice was low and barely audible. It shook Atsushi to the core.

Fukuzawa did not answer, however. Instead Tsuna moved to his left, and Atsushi realized that Fukuzawa had been blocking his view of Dazai.

"Osamu?"

The room went still.

Tsuna and Dazai stared at each other for what seemed to be an eternity. Their eyes were locked and both had varying emotions flash across their face.

"You shouldn't be here. Yokohama is dangerous."

Tsuna's face went from shock to anger in an instant.

"Excuse me?" 

Every instinct in Atsushi's being started screaming at him to run. The tiger fought to rear its head. Atsushi began to have an inkling of how Fukuzawa could be in debt to the man in front of him.

Tsuna was _terrifying _when he was angry.


	2. What is wrong with this kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ADA realized Tsuna is probably just as crazy as Dazai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my least favorite chapter that I've written so far (I have about five more written, but I'll try to make sure I stay ahead) but I'm pretty sure it's needed. It sets up some stuff for later. 
> 
> I feel like some of the funny parts are only funny to me but idk. Hopefully we find the same things funny. I also feel the need to point out that this is a veeery different Tsuna. I mean, it's the same Tsuna, but this one is used to the mafia shenanigans and has adjusted accordingly. Just something to keep in mind.

"_Excuse me."_

Tsuna pressed one hand into his hip and brought the other up in an angry point. 

"If you think Yokohama is dangerous, you have another thing coming. And if you think you can just suddenly be alive and then make us lose you again _it's not happening. _Especially without an explanation! If you were to tell us that you really just didn't want to see us, _fine_, but that doesn't excuse the fact that you have been making Maman cry for _eleven years_ since you left without a trace. And yeah, maybe you couldn't contact us in the early years, we know you didn't leave of your own volition, but you're _obviously _free to do whatever you want now, so a _letter _would have been nice, don't you think!"

Tsuna had been stepping closer and closer to Dazai while he yelled, wagging his finger in a way that reminded Atsushi of a parent scolding their child.

He was now standing arms length from Dazai, who had not moved in the slightest. 

The next few seconds happened to quickly for Atsushi to immediately comprehend. All he registered was Tsuna drawing his arm back, and Dazai stumbling back, clutching his nose and blood leaking through his fingers.

And then Tsuna was crying. Large tears fell from his eyes and he pressed his fist into his mouth.

"You absolute _idiot_."

When Atsushi looked back to Dazai, he wore a devastated face. 

"Tsunayoshi..."

Tsuna stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Dazai, burying his face in the older's chest. 

"I've just _missed_ you."

"I didn't want you and Mom..."

Tsuna laughed, though it sounded more like a hiccuped sob. "To what, get on the mafia's radar?"

"I've been involved in some bad stuff, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna snorted this time, tears slowing a bit. He pulled back to look Dazai in the eyes. "Do you really think anyone cares? I mean, Maman married Iemetsu and look what that bastard does for a living."

Dazai didn't respond and simply raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, how much do you know about the family?"

Dazai shrugged. "I didn't want anything to be traced back to you."

Tsuna now fully pulled out of Dazai's arms and rubbed his face. "Well that complicates things. We are going to have... a lot to talk about, Osamu."

"I wouldn't have initially thought Dazai was part of your lineage, Sawada Tsunayoshi, but I suppose it makes more sense than the alternatives." Fukuzawa finally spoke up, not seeming very surprised by what had just occurred in the office.

Tsuna's eyes went wide and he cursed under his breath. "I'm sorry, Fukuzawa-san! I swear meetings with me aren't normally like this! I just wasn't expecting-"

"It's fine, Sawada-san. I would ask that you finish telling me how I can repay my debt to you, however."

Dazai's eyebrows rose, but he said nothing.

"Right. Well, as a token of my thankfulness for taking care of my brother, consider your debt expunged. I would, however, like to ask the same things of you, but this time as a favor you can refuse."

Atsushi swore he heard Dazai mumble something about taking care of himself before Fukuzawa nodded for Tsuna to continue.

"I would like for you to consider becoming un partner dell'alleanza. I would also like your opinion on how I should approach your old partner to collect his debt."

Fukuzawa was silent for a moment, considering his words. "I will need a few more days to consider your offer, but as for my opinion, bring Dazai with you."

Fukuzawa gave a small bow of his head, turned, and left the room.

"You have a _family_?" Kunikida yelled, looking like it had physically pained him to hold his questions until the president wasn't around.

"Yes Kunikida-kun, keep up. I have a family and this is my little brother. Try to pay attention next time, ok?" Dazai stared at Kunikida with a shit-eating grin when he said this, obviously enjoying Kunikida's confusion.

"I- but- you-"

"So Tsunayoshi... If you're Dazai's little brother, how much do you remember from when he was little and did embarrassing things?" Yosano cut in, a sly grin forming on her face.

"Not much, unfortunately. I don't think I had time to get out of my 'Worshiping the ground he walked on stage'" Tsuna's smile turned sad as he said that. 

"No, I just didn't do anything embarrassing." Dazai grinned and threw his arm over Tsuna. "I've always been this amazing."

"I just said_ I_ didn't have any embarrassing stories about you. I'm sure there are people who _do_. Maman probably has some, and there are of plenty of people who remember you from back then."

"Hmm, I still doubt I did anything that embarrassing."

"Right, well-" Tsuna startled and ripped himself from under Dazai's arm, leaving the man looking confused and slightly offended.

Tsuna walked over to the closest window and leaned out for a moment.

"Do you mind if I jump out your window?"

"What." Kunikida's eye began twitching.

"I'm pretty sure Hayato is about to start a fight in the street, and the traffic would be too loud to yell at him. Besides, a dramatic entrance can be very useful."

"We're three stories up! Is being suicidal genetic or something!" Kunikida exclaimed. He looked like he was about to blow a fuse.

"Well being prone to depression can indeed be genetic, and I'm suddenly very concerned about Osamu's mental well being, but it's only three stories. I've fallen from higher with less intention."

At these words, something must have broken in Kunikida. His shoulders slumped and his face became defeated. "Fine. Whatever. Jump out the window, I don't care."

Tsuna flashed him a sorry grin and swung out the window.

"Wait..." Atsushi started after he had a moment to think, and the agents all turned their attention to him. "You said Tsuna was your younger brother. How old is he?"

Dazai grabbed a napkin and began wiping the blood away from his still dripping nose before answering.

"He'd be 18 by now. I've missed a lot."

Later, Atsushi would realize he dropped a bomb on Dazai after a figurative nuke had fallen, but he was to shocked by what he had realized to think through his next words.

"Man, I just assumed he looked young for his age. How does he have kids?"

"Tsunayoshi has _kids_?" Dazai exclaimed, jaw dropping. "I can't have missed that much! He's a little angel! Are you sure he said he has kids?"

"Well, I met three kids, and one of them called him Papa, and all three of them called Tsuna's mother Gran."

Dazai was silent for a long moment.

"Our... His mom is here? You met her?"

Atsushi and many other Agents frowned when they heard Dazai dismiss Nana as his own mother, and they frowned even more when they saw him look to the door wistfully and sadly.

"He was here with a woman, three kids, and two guys that I guess were around his age. I met them when Tsuna ran into me and made me drop your birthday cake..." Atsushi rubbed his neck and didn't look Dazai in the eyes. He didn't know what to really make of this whole situation, especially since he had met and had gotten to know Tsuna before Dazai had even known he was in town.

Dazai nodded and wordlessly walked over to the cake that was still laying untouched on the table.

"I suppose he bought a you a new one then? At least something hasn't changed." He swiped a finger through the blue lettering and licked the icing off his finger.

No one bothered to tell him that it was rude, even if it was his own cake.

"Did he say how he knew the President?"

"Well, he said he was in town to talk to him... something about family business."

"I guess I really have missed everything important, huh." 

It didn't sound like a question, and no one bothered with an answer. What answer could they give?

The following silence felt like it lasted an eternity, Dazai only staring at the cake like it held all the answers he needed.

What finally broke the silence was the office door opening once again, Tsuna stepping through, but this time followed by one of the other men he had been with when Atsushi met him.

The silver-headed newcomer had his arms crossed and was holding himself like he was frustrated, but his face was one of shame.

"I'm sorry for jumping out of your window randomly, and for just stopping our conversation, Osamu. Hayato here felt the need to pick a fight with someone and cause a scene. Hayato, introduce yourself."

"Of course, Tsuna-sama!" Hayato looked at him like a pleased puppy before turning and fixing the Agency with a cold stare. "I'm Gokudera Hayato. Hurt Tsuna-sama and you won't live to see your next sunrise." The sudden switch from a happy puppy to someone Atsushi didn't doubt Gokudera could and would kill him almost gave Atsushi whiplash.

"Hayato, don't threaten them. We're among friends." Tsuna said with a sigh and an expression that said this was an entirely normal way for Gokudera to greet someone.

"It's nice to meet you!" Kenji said with a smile, walking up and shaking Gokudera's hand. 

"Sure."

Gokudera's cold demeanor did nothing to deter Kenji though.

"You have cool silver hair like Atsushi! I didn't know that was so common in the city!"

"Kid, I don't want to talk to you."

"Hayato! Play nice!"

"But Tsuna-sama, we shouldn't trust them! It's an organization we've never even interacted with!"

Tsuna just groaned. "Ok, you don't have to trust them, but trust me, ok? Nothing tells me they're planning on killing me."

Gokudera grumbled a 'fine' and crossed his arms. 

"Tsunayoshi, you didn't tell me you had company here in Yokohama with you!"

Dazai was once again cheerful and smiling, and Atsushi was struck with the realization that Dazai was putting on a confident face for Tsuna. Like an older brother does when he doesn't want his sibling to be worried about them.

Gokudera bristled again when Dazai spoke. "How dare you address Tsuna-sama so casually! Who are you to-"

"Hayato, this is Osamu. My previously assumed dead brother. He has every right to talk to me casually."

"I- really? My apologies! If I had known you were family I wouldn't have been so rude!"

_Well at least he knows he's being rude._ Atsushi thought, raising an eyebrow.

"So what kind of fight were you getting into that required Tsunayoshi to jump out a window?" Dazai asked, looking interesting and not at all caring that Gokudera looked ready to pounce on him moments ago.

"He looked at me wrong."

Tsuna sighed and rolled his eyes. "Hayato, you think everyone looks at you wrong. And even if they did, that's no reason to pick a fight!"

Gokudera had the mind to at least look ashamed before he continued talking.

"So is your brother why you sent Maman and the kids back to the hotel?"

Dazai's breath hitched when Gokudera called Nana Maman, but his smile did not falter.

"Yeah, I didn't think it would be smart to have so much happen on the same day. That reminds me, Osamu, would you like to go to dinner with me later? We can catch up some, if you would like."

"That would... actually be nice, Tsunayoshi. I'd like that." Dazai's smile turned softer and more genuine. 

Tsuna gave him a dazzling smile. "I'm glad. I can pick you up later, if you'd like."

Dazai frowned. "Are you leaving?"

"Unfortunately. I wish I had come to Yokohama to only speak with Fukuzawa, but I have a lot more business that needs done before tomorrow that I literally cannot skip. I might can tell you a bit more about it at dinner though. But I really am going to have to leave in about five minuets."

"Oh, that's fine!" Dazai said cheerfully. "You can pick me up here whenever."

Tsuna's face dropped into a relieved yet apologetic smile. With no warning, he took the few steps forward and wrapped his arms around Dazai, squeezing him tight.

"I'm so glad I found you. I know you didn't plan this, and you were avoiding us for a reason, but I hope you know that this has made me so _unbelievably_ happy, just knowing you're alive. And if you still want to avoid us, just know I'll always have a place for you in my family, ok?"

Dazai didn't- couldn't- respond with his words, so he only held Tsuna back just as tightly.

When Tsuna pulled away there were fresh unfallen tears in his eyes and a large smile on his face. 

When he left the five Agents in the room sat in tense silence, none of them really knowing how to break it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this chapter and the next are kind of the same? They cover the same sequence of events, but in a way that's more straightforward than the next. (Next is Dazai's POV, and while I had soooo much fun writing it, pretty sure it'll be a bit OOC. It's lice twice the length of this one.)
> 
> Translation:
> 
> un partner dell'alleanza - An alliance partner


	3. Wait long enough, and people will surprise and impress you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dazai's POV for the last chapter! Pretty long but I had a god time writing it! (I hope everything is consistent... I tried)

Dazai had known the agency was trying to surprise him with a party. It was obvious with how Kunikida would side-eye him and Atsushi would fidget whenever he was near. So when he entered the agency on his birthday, he expected cake and possibly a gift or two.

Nothing should have surprised him when he entered, and he even said as much, wanting to grate on Kunikida's nerves.

But then there stood the Agency's president, who proceeded to say a name that Dazai was sure he would never hear again.

Just when Dazai's brain had caught up enough to flood him with anticipation and horror, horror that he had been found out and he was going to pull his family into the dark pit he had fallen into himself-

Dazai's little brother stepped out from behind Fukuzawa, looking at Dazai with the same wide and innocent eyes that Dazai hadn't seen in eleven years.

For a brief moment, Dazai entertained the idea that Tsuna wouldn't recognize him. After all, he was little when Dazai left and Dazai knew_ he_ certainly didn't look the same. 

But the thought was squashed as soon as Tsuna let loose a choked "Osamu?"

Dazai didn't know what to expect after that - they hadn't seen each other in so long, and he was sure his family thought he was dead - but an angry scolding and a much-stronger-than-expected punch to the nose was not an outcome he saw coming.

He also didn't expect Tsuna to break down in tears _after _he had punched Dazai in the nose.

"You absolute _idiot_."

Dazai felt his face fall, not even considering concealing his emotions like he usually did.

"Tsunayoshi..." Dazai called him by his full name, just like he used to, ignoring the lump growing rapidly in his throat.

Tsuna took determined steps forward and wrapped his arms around Dazai's middle in a familiar embrace he hadn't felt in far too many years.

"I've just _missed_ you."

"I didn't want you and Mom..." And Dazai wasn't 100% sure how he planned on ending that sentence. To be put into danger? To see the world he was a part of? Or was his reason more selfish. He didn't want them to see the person he had become. Didn't want to see their ashamed faces when they learned what he had done.

Tsuna hiccuped a laugh, and finished Dazai's sentence for him. "To what, get on the mafia's radar?" 

Tsuna's words made Dazai's back tense. Did he know what he had been involved in? But that didn't make sense. Tsuna seemed surprised to see him alive, not surprised to see him at the Agency. Maybe he thought that Dazai was concerned since the Agency was a well known enemy of the Port Mafia. 

And in a moment of honesty that surprised even Dazai, he responded with words that would make it obvious he wasn't just concerned as a current member of the ADA.

"I've been involved in some bad stuff, Tsunayoshi."

But instead of releasing Dazai, and looking at him in disgust or confusion, quickly putting the pieces together, Tsuna snorted like the idea amused him.

He pulled his head - only his head, his embrace staying just as tight - back to look Dazai in the eyes. "Do you really think anyone cares? I mean, Maman married Iemetsu and look what that bastard does for a living." 

Dazai raised an eyebrow at Tsuna's words. That had been the exact opposite of what he had expected. What did Dazai's father do for a living that could disgust Tsuna enough to not only call him a bastard but also by his given name, instead of Father or Dad or some other variant. But was Iemetsu's job even what made Tsuna so appalled? He didn't seem to have a problem with Iemetsu's work, with how he worded it.

Tsuna must have read his confusion because he gave Dazai a surprised look. "Wait, how much do you know about the family?"

And wasn't that a loaded question. Because everything Dazai knew, he remembered from his time living with his mother and brother. After he was taken and created a new identity for himself, he never wanted to give his enemies even an inkling of who his family was. They could be used against him, or worse, killed as an act of revenge against Dazai.

So if he, at any point, heard even a whisper of the name 'Sawada', he would distance himself as much as he could. The only connection he left himself was his given name and birthday, two things that were common enough that even if someone thought it was an odd coincidence, it couldn't be traced back to his family.

"I didn't want anything to be traced back to you." 

Tsuna pulled away and rubbed the remaining tears from his eyes, giving Dazai an exasperated but not unhappy look as he did so.

"Well that complicates things. We are going to have... a lot to talk about, Osamu." 

And wasn't that cryptic. And Dazai still had no inkling what Tsuna was talking about with Iemetsu, even though he could usually learn things from conversations, especially when the other person was emotional and open as Tsuna was right then.

"I wouldn't have initially thought Dazai was part of your lineage, Sawada Tsunayoshi, but I suppose it makes more sense than the alternatives." 

Dazai blinked and internally cursed himself for forgetting his surroundings. This was not a private reunion. Then he registered Fukuzawa's words and Dazai's confusion about his family only grew. Because apparently Fukuzawa knew Tsuna, and thought that Dazai and Tsuna - or at least their family - were similar enough for Dazai being of the same blood made sense. He didn't even look surprised, not that Dazai expected him to.

Tsuna cursed under his breath - Was that English? And Italian? - and began apologizing, which Fukuzawa only dismissed. And then he mentioned paying off his debt to Tsuna and Dazai's eyebrows rose into his hairline. He decided not to say anything, however, letting the scene play out without his input.

"Right. Well, as a token of my thankfulness for taking care of my brother, consider your debt expunged. I would, however, like to ask the same things of you, but this time as a favor you can refuse." Tsuna said with a relaxed smile, and Dazai mumbled that he could take care of himself.

"I would like for you to consider becoming un partner dell'alleanza. I would also like your opinion on how I should approach your old partner to collect his debt."

And this time Dazai was certain Tsuna had just spoken in Italian, a language he wasn't very fluent in. So he didn't know what the Italian meant, other than the word 'partner' that was similar to an English word that Dazai _did_ know. The second part threw him off even more, though. Who was the President's 'old partner' and why did Tsuna need to talk to him? He couldn't mean Mori, right?

"I will need a few more days to consider your offer, but as for my opinion, bring Dazai with you." 

Fukuzawa's words all but confirmed that Tsuna needed to speak to Mori, collect a _debt_ from him even. 

"Interesting. Thank you, and I'll make sure the papers make it to you before tomorrow evening."

Fukuzawa left after a respectful bow of his head and Dazai was left reeling from his new suspicions. But he didn't ask about them. This wasn't the time or place.

"You have a _family_?" Kunikida yelled, and Dazai let himself slip back into his cheerful, careless persona.

The next few moments were uneventful, his coworkers asking about his childhood, learning nothing.

Uneventful until Tsuna pulled away from Dazai and asked to jump out the agency's window. 

Dazai had never seen Kunikida look so defeated.

"Wait... You said Tsuna was your younger brother. How old is he?" 

Dazai grabbed a napkin and began wiping the blood away from his nose. He had forgotten about it until he had started tasting blood.

"He'd be 18 by now. I've missed a lot." Dazai winced internally. While eleven years hadn't seemed like long to him, when he thought about it in relation to Tsuna... Tsuna had only been 7 when he was taken.

"Man, I just assumed he looked young for his age. How does he have kids?"

Dazai let his jaw drop. Sure Tsuna had gotten older, but _kids_? He was barely old enough to be considered an adult! Dazai voiced his thoughts aloud, wanting confirmation. After all, maybe Atsushi had just misunderstood!

"Well, I met three kids, and one of them called him Papa, and all three of them called Tsuna's mother Gran."

And Dazai let his shock of Tsuna having children fade to the back of his mind for later processing. He suddenly had a much bigger fish to fry.

Because the thought of his mother brought a whole new wave of worries. How would she react to seeing Dazai alive after so long? Would she be mad at first, like Tsuna, before crushing him in a hug full of tears? Or would she stay mad, refusing to even look at him? He wouldn't blame her. He stayed away on his own, after all. Or was there a possibility she wouldn't even recognize him?

"Our... His mom is here? You met her?" How could he call himself her son, after all, when he had willingly been keeping away from her?

"He was here with a woman, three kids, and two guys that I guess were around his age. I met them when Tsuna ran into me and made me drop your birthday cake..." Atsushi wouldn't look Dazai in the eyes when he said this, and Dazai absently realized he was feeling guilty.

Dazai only nodded and walked over to the cake. The cake his brother had likely bought.

"I suppose he bought a you a new one then? At least something hasn't changed." _And how could it? _Dazai mused to himself as he swiped his finger through the icing to taste it. Every bone in Tsuna's body had always been kind. Too kind to survive in Dazai's world. Just another reason Dazai didn't understand how he had gotten himself mixed up with Mori.

"Did he say how he knew the President?" Dazai asked Atsushi, not looking up from the cake. Maybe if he could find out how Fukuzawa knew Tsuna, he could figure out how Tsuna knew Mori.

"Well, he said he was in town to talk to him... something about family business." And how ironic is that? That Tsuna had_ family business _with two of the most powerful leaders in Yokohama.

"I guessed I missed everything important,huh." Dazai didn't mean to say that out loud (Which was very unusual for him. He always had amazing control over himself) but he didn't really care.

The agency didn't seem to have anything to say, and Dazai didn't feel like keeping conversation up. He wondered if Tsuna would come back, or if he had jumped out of the window in an attempt to run away. That didn't seem like something he would do, but Dazai didn't really know anymore. 11 years could change someone, something he knew better than anyone. After all, what was he, compared to himself all those years ago? 11 years ago, he had friends that he would laugh and play on the swings with. He used to be innocent like only a child could be. And here he was, a murderer and a criminal, only free because he had friends in the right places.

The office door opened and Tsuna walked in, this time followed by a male Dazai immediately knew was holding himself back from attacking the agency, if the blood-lust and rage rolling off of him said anything.

"I'm sorry for jumping out of your window randomly, and for just stopping our conversation, Osamu. Hayato here felt the need to pick a fight with someone and cause a scene. Hayato, introduce yourself."

Dazai wondered who this kid was. He was Tsuna's age, clearly, and he loved Tsuna if the adoring look he gave Dazai's brother indicated anything. Dazai almost laughed when the kid turned back to the agency and adopted the harsh glare again, quickly and easily, and said his name was Gokudera Hayato and that he would kill anyone that hurt his 'Tsuna-sama'. 

For a moment, Dazai compared Tsuna's relationship with Gokudera to his own with Akutagawa, but quickly shook the thought out of his head. Akutagawa might be obsessive and intense about Dazai, but Akutagawa and Dazai's relationship was far to tense and professional. Gokudera and Tsuna, for all Gokudera seemed to be obsessive and protective, had an air of relaxation around them. Like they knew each other far better than a superior and subordinate would. Gokudera was likely possessive because he knew Tsuna so well. He simply showed his love in a way far different that a normal person. (Dazai repressed any jealousy at this revelation. He couldn't be upset that Tsuna had someone so close to him, when Dazai wasn't there to be that himself.)

"Hayato, don't threaten them. We're among friends." Tsuna chastised Gokudera, looking at him in exasperation. So it was entirely normal for Gokudera to greet people this way.

Kenji hopped over to shake Gokudera's hand and began fawning over his silver hair. Gokudera was clearly having none of it, though that hadn't stopped Kenji before.

Gokudera went as far as telling Kenji to back off - to which he was promptly chastised by Tsuna - when Dazai decided to step in.

"Tsunayoshi, you didn't tell me you had company here in Yokohama with you!" Dazai said with a smile, purposefully saying Tsuna's name in a way he knew Gokudera would hate. Did Tsuna already tell him or was he just here because Tsuna broke up his fight?

His answer was given the moment Gokudera's shoulder's tensed and he snarled at Dazai, looking ready to kill him. He didn't know. (If he did, Dazai was sure he either would have attacked him immediately or been fine with him addressing Tsuna like family. He seemed like the kind of guy who was always at extremes.)

"How dare you address Tsuna-sama so casually! Who are you to-" 

"Hayato, this is Osamu. My previously assumed dead brother. He has every right to talk to me casually." Tsuna cut Gokudera off and Dazai smiled when Gokudera's expression once again flipped on a dime. Murderous to surprised and slightly taken aback, with no trace of killing intent to be seen.

"I- really? My apologies! If I had known you were family I wouldn't have been so rude!"

Dazai almost laughed. So Gokudera wasn't necessarily a rude person, he just chose to be a jerk to everyone. _E__veryone, _apparently, if the fact that he was just in a fist-fight Tsuna had to break up meant anything.

"So what kind of fight were you getting into that required Tsunayoshi to jump out a window?" Dazai asked, genuinely curious about that. Was Tsuna trying to protect Gokudera from harm? Or was it the much more plausible option - He was trying to save whoever Gokudera had chosen to fight a trip to the hospital.

"He looked at me wrong."

Tsuna sighed and looked like he heard this far to often and was a bit tired of hearing it. "Hayato, you think everyone looks at you wrong. And even if they did, that's no reason to pick a fight!" 

Gokudera blushed and looked at his toes in shame, and Dazai once again resisted the urge to laugh. Gokudera was reminding him more and more of a puppy, and right now he looked like a puppy that had just been scolded.

"So is your brother why you sent Maman and the kids back to the hotel?"

Dazai's breath hitched when he heard Gokudera say 'Maman'. He was clearly talking about Dazai and Tsuna's mother. Dazai pushed the rising resentment down. It was an emotion that didn't make sense and would only serve to make his day more awkward. Besides, Dazai knew his mother was likely the one that instructed him to call her that. He knew she was unbelievably kind, and this kid that showed obvious signs of a bad home life (The aggressiveness towards others, the pure adoration for Tsuna, who likely only treats him with love) would be one Sawada Nana would immediately adopt into her small family - weather it was figurative or literal.

"Yeah, I didn't think it would be smart to have so much happen on the same day. That reminds me, Osamu, would you like to go to dinner with me later? We can catch up some, if you would like." Tsuna turned the conversation's attention back to Dazai, who was still trying to reason any hostile feelings out of his mind. His name snapped him back to reality however, and his mind quickly caught him up on the question.

Dazai felt his smile relax from the strained one he had just been holding. Even if he wanted Tsuna and their mother to leave as soon as possible (Which he was slowly even questioning the need of. He needed all the information about how Mori and Fukuzawa had come into Tsuna's debt.) the parts of him that wanted answers and wanted his_ family _again, were in enough agreement to overpower any part of him that would have said no. "That would... actually be nice, Tsunayoshi. I'd like that." 

Tsuna gave him a bright smile that Dazai was sure could blind a man. 

"I'm glad. I can pick you up later, if you'd like."

_And where are you going?_ Is what Dazai wanted to ask, but instead he only asked "Are you leaving?" 

Tsuna frowned like the fact truly saddened him. "Unfortunately. I wish I had come to Yokohama to only speak with Fukuzawa, but I have a lot more business that needs done before tomorrow that I literally cannot skip. I might can tell you a bit more about it at dinner though. But I really am going to have to leave in about five minuets."

So Tsuna was there for even more 'Business'. Dazai briefly wondered if he was leaving now to speak with Mori, but ultimately decided that didn't make sense. Tsuna clearly hadn't been planning on seeing Fukuzawa today, and he worded his question about Mori in a way that made it seem that was something he had been planning all along. So not Mori.

"Oh, that's fine!" Dazai said cheerfully, like he didn't have a million thoughts and theories flying through his head at the moment. "You can pick me up here whenever." 

Tsuna still gave him a sorry smile, clearly wishing he could stay for longer. Then he stepped forward and wrapped Dazai in another hug, this time even tighter than the last.

"I'm so glad I found you. I know you didn't plan this, and you were avoiding us for a reason, but I hope you know that this has made me so _unbelievably_ happy, just knowing you're alive. And if you still want to avoid us, just know I'll always have a place for you in my family, ok?"

Tsuna's words pressed into Dazai's chest, wrapping around him and strangling him. Even after all this time, Tsuna was welcoming him with open arms and happiness. So Dazai held him back, just as tight, and hoped his emotions would convey themselves through that.

Tsuna eventually pulled away, eyes shiny and a smile that told Dazai that he had indeed understood what Dazai had meant.

And then he left, and Dazai didn't bother cutting the silence that had stayed behind.


	4. Small talk? Never heard of her.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dazai and Tsuna go to dinner, and Tsuna decides subtlety is not an option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Re-wrote this chapter like... 7 times.

Dazai fidgeted at his desk, pretending to look at some paperwork if only to keep Kunikida off his case. Tsuna had left the office a few hours ago and the sun was nearing the horizon. When did Tsuna plan on getting him? _Did_ he plan on getting him?

Dazai sighed and banished the thought. Of course Tsuna planned on getting him, he wouldn't have suggested dinner in the first place otherwise.

Would it just be the two of them? Or would Tsuna's guard dog Gokudera be there as well? He wouldn't just bring their mother along, right?

A receptionist peeked through the door cleared her throat, drawing the attention of the silent agents. "Someone is here to speak to Dazai and the President."

"Let him in." Dazai said, in a way he hoped didn't sound to nervous or to eager to see Tsuna again. The receptionist nodded, waved to Tsuna to enter, and crossed the office to let Fukuzawa know.

Tsuna entered slowly, but his face lit up once his eyes met Dazai's. Dazai smiled back, and hoped he still had enough of a grasp on his expressions to hide his slight surprise. 

Tsuna had changed out of the casual white hoodie he had been wearing earlier, and was now wearing a fitted suit that screamed 'Rich and Important.' He had an orange paper envelope tucked under his arm - the kind held closed by a brass fastener - and an ornate fountain pen clutched in his hand.

"Osamu!" Tsuna said happily, taking the few steps forward to stand before Dazai's desk. He looked almost like he was surprised to see him. "I had a friend recommend a place to me, but if you have anywhere you would like to eat, we can go there!"

"I don't care where we eat," Dazai said, still studying Tsuna. "But I seem to be under-dressed."

Tsuna flushed and pulled at the hem of his suit. "You're really not. If I had time to change from my work clothes I would have," Tsuna sighed. "but my meeting went longer than expected and I had to rush right here."

Dazai wondered once again who Tsuna was meeting with. Someone important, clearly. Dazai didn't ponder much, though. Instead he added it to the list of questions to ask at dinner.

"Do you still like crab?" Tsuna began again, ignoring Dazai's thoughtful silence. "I know it used to be your favorite. This place is supposed to have really good crab bisque. I would have suggested sushi, but I've found no one can really hold up to Yamamoto-san's sushi and unfortunately I've gotten a bit spoiled when it comes to food."

Tsuna said it with a slight smile that said he didn't actually mind sushi, and would eat that if Dazai said he wanted sushi. Dazai couldn't stop from smiling back at his brother. Even after all this time he still remembered something as small as Dazai's favorite food.

Dazai was about to say something when Tsuna suddenly straightened and turned away, smile becoming something less soft and familiar, though no less genuine.

"Fukuzawa," Tsuna began, just as the door to the president's office opened and the man stepped through. "I don't plan on taking too much more of your time today, but I thought it was best to bring you the papers now."

Fukuzawa wordlessly nodded and accepted the orange folder and pen from Tsuna. He then gave a respectful bow of his head, and left.

"Well! Now that that's all taken care of, are you ready for dinner, Osamu?"

* * *

Tsuna felt ready to melt from nerves. He was walking to dinner with Osamu. His brother. It was like some dream he would wake up from, feeling unnaturally sad and empty, until he looked at his calendar and remembered that it was his dead brother's birthday and that he hadn't miraculously stumbled into a living Osamu. 

And that was another thing! He stumbled into Osamu on his brother's birthday. A day he and his mother would spend trying to distract themselves. That was the reason he had even brought his mother and the kids on this business trip. He had wanted to get her away from the scenery that reminded her so much of Osamu, only to end up in the city he had been living in.

It almost seemed like something Reborn would set up. (Actually, Reborn had been the one to plant the idea of approaching the members of the Yokohama Tripartite and to have them join the Vongola alliance...)

Tsuna tried to focus his mind back on the present. Osamu was taking long strides next to him, his brown trench-coat flowing through the wind behind him. Osamu was taller than him - obviously - and held himself in a way that said he was definitely not nervous. But Tsuna knew how to read people, and the way Osamu pressed his lips like he wanted to say something but wouldn't, and the way he carefully kept his eyes ahead told Tsuna that Osamu was much more nervous than he let on.

Tsuna's eyes drifted to the bandages that peeked out from under Dazai's sleeves and collar. It was obvious they weren't just there for recent injuries, Osamu walked in a way that said he wasn't injured. So what was it then? A fashion statement? That felt closer to the truth but still didn't seem right.

Tsuna's mind flashed back to when Kunikida asked if suicide was genetic, when he was asking to jump out the Agency's window. Was it normal for Dazai to attempt suicide? Were the bandages a result of that?

Tsuna felt his face fall into a frown. He wanted to ask so badly - Was Osamu ok? Did he need to talk about it? - but the voice in Tsuna's subconscious that he now knew was his Hyper Intuition told him that if he asked now, Osamu would shut down and getting him to open back up to their family would be even more difficult than before. So Tsuna pursed his lips and said nothing.

"Here we are!" Tsuna broke the silence as they approached a small and well lit building. It was a small french restaurant that Bianchi had mentioned when they were packing for the trip. 'Good food and enjoyable to infiltrate' or something along those lines.

Osamu raised his eyebrows and an almost distant look clouded his eyes. 

"Is this okay? Would you rather we not do French?"

As quickly as the look crossed Osamu's face, it disappeared. "This is fine!" He said with a smile, finally turning to look directly at Tsuna. "An old acquaintance of mine used to fawn over this place is all."

Tsuna knew that wasn't the whole truth, but he let it go. He still didn't want to push his luck.

They walked in and Tsuna greeted the hostess, and gave her his name. Soon they were seated in a room cut off from the other patrons - Tsuna guessed that Gokudera requested (ordered) that accommodation when he was making the reservation.

Drinks were ordered and delivered and soon they were alone to contemplate the menu.

And contemplate they did - or at least, that's what they pretended to do, noses buried in the menus to hide awkwardness.

This was not how Tsuna imagined dinner going. But when he put the his menu down and glanced up, he saw Osamu peeking at him from over his own menu. (Tsuna wasn't sure if he was trying to hide the fact he was staring, or if he just didn't care if Tsuna knew.)

The waitress came back and took their orders, but Tsuna was barely paying attention. Osamu's curious staring was even more obvious now that their menus are gone, and Tsuna was getting the feeling this wasn't just a 'I haven't seen you in forever' stare. 

Tsuna didn't say anything though, trying to figure out why Osamu's face was becoming more and more twisted in confusion, when it hit him.

Osamu had been in the Port Mafia. Osamu had been Mori's _right hand_. He had probably figured out who Fukuzawa's 'old partner' Tsuna and Fukuzawa were skirting around was.

And then _of course_ he would be looking at Tsuna strangely. 

Tsuna resisted the urge to face-palm. Reborn would kill him if he knew how long this took to figure out.

And Tsuna had already gathered Osamu had avoided the family because of his involvement in the mafia, but Osamu had _left_ the mafia. How would he react to his whole family being mafioso's?

Fukuzawa didn't seem to think he would react badly. He had recommended he bring Osamu along, for goodness sake. 

Tsuna took so long trying and failing to come up with a way to bring up the topic, that the food came and the waitress left again.

Osamu began to pick at his food and Tsuna decided that tact was out of the question for something like the mafia.

"I'm a Mafia Boss."

Osamu choked on the food he just put into his mouth.

"_What_?"

"I'm a mafia boss, have been since I was... Well, that's a complicated subject but officially two years now."

Osamu's face was almost comically blank, like all of his brain's power had been abruptly shut off.

"I read your file, I know you left the Mafia four years ago, and I will do everything I can to make sure it stays that way, but I figured it was something you deserved to know, if you ever wanted to get involved in the family again and I-"

Tsuna stopped when he realized he was rambling. Reborn wasn't there, but who really knows...

"A mafia boss with no tact, apparently." Osamu said, still looking a bit shocked, but more in control of his facial expressions.

Tsuna felt his face break into a relieved smile. At least he wasn't outright rejecting Tsuna, now that he knew.

"Well, if my tutor were here he would have shot me already. 'A Mafia Boss must always be in control of a situation.' Is what he would say." Tsuna said, mimicking his tutor's accent.

"Sounds pleasant." Osamu commented, and Tsuna could tell he was slowly relaxing from the initial shock. 

"So how did a little angel like you get to be a Mafia boss?" Osamu continued before putting a bit in his mouth.

"Genetics, mostly. I didn't want to join the Mafia, but I was the last surviving heir of the Primo's bloodline, and then... well, let's just say all hell broke lose and the only way to stop it and protect my family was to take up the mantle." Tsuna shrugged. "Well, last surviving we were aware of."

"Is it really so important someone with our blood be the boss?" Tsuna could see Osamu growing more curious, now that he seemed to have digested his previous shock.

And oh boy, wasn't that a can of worms.

"Yes, and I can't tell you why right now."

A can of worms he was not opening.

"Right... So I suppose that's why Fukuzawa and Mori have debts to you? You inherited it?"

Tsuna had to stop himself from asking where Osamu had learned that. He had been Mori's right hand at one point. 

"Yep. I was planning on leaving it alone in case I needed leverage someday, but due to... outside circumstances, I need to gain some footing in Yokohama." 

Osamu leaned back in his chair, now looking at Tsuna like he was some sort of puzzle that needed solving.

"You don't act like a Mafioso, but then you go and say things like that."

"I've been told I'm not a typical boss, but I suppose that's a good thing, considering."

"So Mom knows?"

"She knows I'm a mafia boss, if that's what you mean. I don't give her details, but I couldn't be like dad and tell her nothing." 

Tsuna winced, remembering how that conversation went. She hadn't been upset at Tsuna, quite the opposite in fact. But she was absolutely furious with Iimetsu. 

"I guessed dad was into something like that, with how you spoke about him. And Mom doesn't care?"

"Not about the Mafia part. She cared that he forced me into the family business but that's about it."

"So being Mafia must be genetic in our family then." Osamu had a slight smile on his face, so Tsuna knew he was joking about that, but it was, unfortunately, a lot truer than Osamu knew.

But he didn't need to know that yet, so Tsuna shrugged and smiled back at him.

"When's this meeting with Mori, anyways?" Osamu asked.

"In a couple days, actually. I was supposed to talk to Fukuzawa tomorrow and get his advice before I spoke to Mori. And apparently his advice is to bring you."

Tsuna didn't know how he felt about that. Osamu could cleaarly take care of himself, but by making any connection between Tsuna and Osamu public could be a risk to the elder. Even if Tsuna said Osamu was attending as his adviser, if Mori or whoever he brought to the meeting started a rumor, there would be someone out there who could make an assumption and attack Osamu. 

But then again, Osamu's input could be invaluable. He knew the Port Mafia well, and knew Mori too. He could give insight a simple report based on rumors and speculation couldn't. 

"Do you want me to?" Osamu said, interrupting Tsuna's thoughts asking the same question.

"I think... I think it would be beneficial for you to attend solely from the viewpoint of a mafioso, but as your brother, I wouldn't want to get you involved in that world again, since you went through so much to leave. If your name were to be associated with mine, I don't know..."

"Geez, how much weight does your name carry in the Mafia?"

"...Have you heard of the Vongola?"

"So, a lot of weight."

"Yeah..."

Osamu's expression was carefully relaxed, but Tsuna could see the way his jaw had grown tighter and his grip on his fork had turned white.

"You don't have to-"

"What time will it be?"

Tsuna blinked. Maybe he had been reading Osamu wrong? 

"It's at 5pm, but you really don't have to come."

Osamu was silent for a moment. "I don't trust Mori, and if he knows you're Vongola, he'll have as much protection as he can. If that means who i think it means, I trust them even less."

Tsuna didn't think he was telling the whole truth, why he wanted to go, but Tsuna had seen that look in Osamu's eyes before. He had made up his mind and he would likely come to the meeting even if Tsuna tied him down and drugged him.

"Okay."

Osamu gave a smile that almost looked relieved. 

"So! A little birdy told me that you have_ kids_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the happiest with this chapter, but It used to be worse so....


	5. Recollection can be a dangerous thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter, but I'm pretty proud of it.

Fukuzawa shifted through the papers the Vongola had given him. The first three pages were simply the terms and conditions of joining the Vongola Alliance. 

If the Vongola were to go to war, your familiga would provide whatever aid they could. If your familiga were to go to war, the Vongola would provide resources and men provided you have not gone to war with another alliance member. Any acts of violence towards the Vongola Familiga will be counted as an act of war. Human experimentation and/or human trafficking will be counted as a direct violation of this contract and any coperation with the Vongola and associated familigas will be terminated. Etcetera etcetera.

All things that hardly applied to Fukuzawa, since he did not run a mafia family. 

But then he turned to the last two pages and Fukuzawa smiled. In the neat handwriting of the Decimo was a note, addressed to Fukuzawa. 

_Fukuzawa,_

_ Thank you for all you have done for my brother these past few years. I just read his file, and I am very happy you accepted him into the Agency, even after his life as a mafioso. I am glad that someone in our family, so deeply entrenched in the mafia and it's history as we are, was able to escape to the light. _

_ I do not know how these next few days will go, if Osamu will want to continue contact with me, even after he learns of our family history and my personal position in the Mafia, or if he will want to even reconnect with our mother. I plan to honor his wishes, whatever they may be in the end, but I do know that one of my deepest regrets has now been lifted from my shoulders._

_ I had come to see you in order to discuss your debt to the Vongola, but after all things have been considered, I find myself in debt to you. Should you or your agency ever need me or my family's help, I will be happy to provide. I had the intention of bringing you in to the Vongola alliance, and I still extend the offer and hope you take it. Even if you don't, though, I am happy to treat you like family, because in my mind, you already are. _

_On the next paper, you will find what essentially is a 'get out of jail free' card for the Italian Mafia. I have sealed it with my own sky flame, and should you present that to anyone that respects my power, they will not bring harm to any of you or your employees._

_ I do hope you consider signing into the alliance, but your decision will not be held against you._

_ Thank you,_

_ Sawada Tsunayoshi_

_ Neo Vongola Primo_

_ Vongola Decimo_

Fukuzawa sat the letter down and analyzed the flame seal on the second paper.

Sky Flame hovered above a wax seal, and Fukuzawa marveled at the power and warmth emanating from it. He had heard rumors of the power the Decimo wielded, but to feel so much from such a small seal was astonishing.

Did Dazai have this much potential in him? Fukuzawa had never been very adept at sensing flames, since his own lightning flames were rather weak. When Fukuzawa had been partnered with Mori, if a situation called for flames he would be the one to handle it. 

Setting the letter down again, Fukuzawa picked up the pen, thought again, and set it down. 

This wasn't a decision made in one night.

* * *

Mori thumbed lazily through the stack of papers in his hand. They were trivial matters that would usually fall to his executives but he had already busied them with research on the Vongola's Don. 

Mori had, of course, been keeping an ear to the ground in regards to the new boss, but more pressing matters had kept him from finding out anything past rumors and speculation. But now the Decimo was the most important thing on his agenda. 

When he first received the letter, sealed with powerful sky flames, he felt true fear for the first time in many years. But then he read the letter and figured out it came from the Decimo, rather than Nono. Then he wasn't positive how to feel. The rumors he had heard over the years we're often conflicting, even in regards to age and gender, but one thing that was consistent was the fact that the Decimo was kind and understanding - both strange for such a powerful mafioso. So what would the Don ask of him? The world may paint the Sky as an accepting person, but Mori had a hand in one of the more famous Vongola Scandals. 

What would the Don ask of Fukuzawa? Mori wondered. If the Vongola were collecting Mori's debt, they were no doubt collecting Fukuzawa's. 

The door to Mori's office opened and Kyoyo walked in with a sly smile on her face.

"Chuuya has finished preparations for if this meeting goes south, and i just got a report on this boss you're meeting. Though boy might be a more appropriate word."

"Boy?" Mori asked as he heldd out a hand to take the report. 

"It seems this little boss only just turned 18."

Sawada Tsunayoshi the report read. There was a picture clipped to the paper. A young boy with brown hair and large eyes. Were he not wearing a suit and mantle, as well as the famous Vongola Ring, Mori would have thought this was the wrong picture. But there was something familiar about him, all the same. The way he stood, or maybe the way look in his eyes. 

"They say his power has long surpassed the previous boss. His ability supposedly has something to do with fire."

"Thank you, dismissed." Mori said, and waved Kyoyo away, not even looking up as she walked out the door. 

He began to shift through the report. The section on his 'ability' spoke of his bright orange Sky Flames. Mori did not bring flames into the Port Mafia's world. It would likely be received badly, after the previous boss had gone and banned their use until no one even knew they existed. Abilities were the Port Mafia's main source of power was abilities, not Flames. 

But Mori knew that was likely going to change, sooner or later. Abilities were, after all, a mutation of flames. 

It was an interesting subject, the relationship between flames and abilities. It was one Mori had studied at length, before the war. 

The farther into the report Mori got, the less details there were. Barely anything on his early life, and anything about his work as a Mafioso was limited to 'they say everything is better now that he's in charge' and 'do not cross his path if you value anything'.

The most detailed section was, in fact, on his close family, rather than himself. He had adopted children, between ages 7 and 10. His father was the famed Young Lion of the CEDEF. His mother a simple housewife the Young Lion bragged about constantly, and… there was one sentence - brief, clearly not thought to be of much importance. 

Sawada Tsunayoshi's elder brother, Sawada Osamu, was kidnapped and assumed dead when Sawada Tsunayoshi was 7.

And wasn't that interesting. Coincidences could happen, but… it seemed too perfect a coincidence to be a coincidence. He would need more info before he could be sure, though. If his suspicions were correct, though, he could either use it as an advantage against the Decimo… or, the more likely option, the Decimo would be even less forgiving with his debt, and if Mori played his cards wrong, it could be the end of his reign as the Port Mafia's Don. 


	6. The Boy on the Fireplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrome is tasked with sending Dazai Osamu's file to Tsuna. Her findings are... confusiong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I wrote this chapter about 7 times. Still not perfectly happy but i feel it does a good job setting up future conflict.

Chrome didn't know who the Boy on the Fireplace was. She never asked, and neither did anyone else. She was curious, extremely curious, in fact. Especially when she had spent almost a year living in the Sawada household, waiting for the underground base to be completed. (Nana had somehow found out she and her friends had been living in an abandoned amusement park.)

But, back then, she was so worried about never offending her new family, so that they would let her stay, she never said a word. And even as time had passed, and she officially moved into the Underground Base, the picture stayed in her mind, somewhere that never got much attention, but it was still there.

She remembered how the picture was of a little boy, arms and legs covered in some mixture of mud, water, and sand, grinning at the camera with a smile so large you couldn't see his eyes. What was obviously a Namimori Elementary uniform was missing buttons, and the white undershirt would likely never be white again. The first time Chrome saw the picture, she wondered if his hair had reached the same fate as his shirt, but no. It was just brown.

Now, she wasn't an idiot. It was clearly someone Tsuna and Nana knew. Someone they knew and cared deeply about.

She could tell by the sad look Tsuna gave the picture whenever he first entered the living room. She could tell by the care and upkeep Nana kept the photo and its shrine in, somehow cleaner and more pristine than the rest of the beautiful house. By the the way it was always kept separate from other pictures, never moving or changing, even as Nana put more and more pictures of Tsuna's growing family up. 

However, even as she grew more comfortable with her new family, and knew that, no matter what she asked, they would love her anyway, she never asked. She didn't want to make Tsuna and Nana sad. That was the last thing she wanted.

Of course, her time with Mukuo wasn't for nothing, so she settled down for the waiting game, and watched. She listened. At first, the rumors she heard were of the normal sort.

'Dame-Tsuna is paying everyone off to be his bodyguards.' That, of course, being in direct opposition to 'Dame-Tsuna's so poor he has to pretend to travel. I bet he's just locked up in that little room of his watching TV and mooching off whatever money his mom has.' Though no one seemed to care about this, even when Takashi kindly pointed it out for them.

But she got better, and she began to hear more.

'Keep your kids inside today. It's been so long but you can never be sure...' and horrible things like 'Nana went off the deep end. Keeping all those kids after what happened? She's just asking for trouble.' 

She was able to learn that Nana once had an older son, and that he was kidnapped a long time ago. He had been kind and mischievous, getting into more trouble than any child had the right to. She learned that he was 11 when he was taken. Tsuna had only been 7.

But, even after all this time listening and learning, the boy's name wasn't said even once. It was a taboo, to mention the lost Sawada boy.

This is why, when a frantic Hayato called her and asked her to look into some guy named Osamu, she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Osamu is the name of Tsuna's brother. The boy on the fireplace."

Chrome's eyebrows rose to her hairline. So that was the boy's name.

"He goes by Dazai Osamu now. Been living in Yokohama. Judaime wants to learn about his time away."

Chrome had known Hayato long enough now to hear the unspoken 'And I need to screen him to make sure Tsuna stays safe.'

"Ok, I'll get back to you soon. Is this a secret or can I have Mukuro help?"

"Just don't let people get wind of why you're looking into this guy. If this somehow came around to Maman..."

Chrome understood. If Maman were to learn about her son being alive before they were certain he was safe... Then again, if anyone would be able to convince someone to be a good person, it would be Maman. Her criminal reformation skills were second only to Tsunayoshi. (This statistic being supported by Fuuta.)

So she hung up with Hayato and immediately called Mukuro. 

"Afternoon." He said as soon as he answered. Chrome ignored the shouting in the background.

"Mukuro-sama, I need a favor."

"Anything for you Chrome darling. Whatever could you want?" He said this with an exaggerated fluctuation in his voice, and Chrome could almost see him dispatching whomever he was fighting with dramatic gestures.

"I need to look into someone for the Boss."

"Ah, so they're going to you for dirty work now? Dear Chrome, you're growing up."

There was a gurgle as Mukuro stabbed another assailant and Chrome resisted the urge to giggle. Mukuro had grown far more theatrical as he became happier. He liked to pretend that he hated working with Tsuna, but Chrome had never seen him enjoy himself so much.

"We need to look into a Dazai Osamu."

"Hm, the guy from Yokohama? I've heard of him. Not looked into him too much though, the Port is hardly a threat."

"Apparently he is Tsuna's lost brother."

Mukuro was silent for a minute before continuing. "Well that's an interesting development... I would have thought, if he's been alive all this time, that that idiot Iemetsu would have drug him home a long time ago."

Chrome hadn't thought of that. Iemetsu could have easily found the elder Sawada, even eleven years ago.

"We'll see..."'

"I suppose so. Well! Is this mission a secret or am I allowed to tell people why I'm looking into some random from Yokohama?"

"Secret."

"Alrighty."

Mukuro then hung up and Chrome did in fact giggle. The recent years really had been good to him.

So Chrome began her search. The first thing she did was find a secluded area and pull out her laptop. She rarely used it - a mist's detective work was usually in person - but at the moment she needed to look into whatever information the Vongola already had before she began any sort of deep dive. If the information was already there, she didn't need to waste the time and resources learning it again.

A simple search later, the Vongola's file on Dazai Osamu was in front of her. It shocked her. The file was embarrassingly short, mentioning that he had been a high ranking Mafioso for the Port. Feared and respected by those around him. Violent and seemingly careless about his own life. It mentioned that he had a partner named Nakahara Chuuya, and that they were incredibly powerful working together and then... It just stopped. Like whoever had been writing the report grew bored and simply forgot to flush out the detail that was normally within one of these reports.

In a normal file like this, a person's life was written out. If they sneezed and got a neighbor sick at some point, the Vongola had it on paper. But here, there was hardly even a physical description. She could likely learn more about the man by studying the picture on the fireplace. 

Chrome closed her eyes and sighed. Now, not only did she need to do her duty as a friend and Guardian and learn about Dazai Osamu, but she also needed to do her duty as a leader in the Vongala and find out who exactly wrote such a lazy report and make sure they hadn't also botched other important reports.

The second issue, however, could be put off a little longer. The first one would now require looking into this guy and completely rewriting the file as quickly as possible. Something possible, especially since she already had Mukuro helping her, but still frustrating.

So the next thing she did was begin a general search of the guy's name. With a file like that, there had to be more information somewhere, right? Because if Dazai Osamu was considered important enough to have a file at all, there must be something to say why. The Vongola had countless files, but not every Tom, Dick, or Harry had a report on them. Someone ether had their life written out or they were nameless bystanders of the crowd. She had never seen middle ground like this.

It took another ten minuets, and she began to give up on the Vongola files, when she got a hit somewhere completely unexpected. And all it did was raise more questions.

Dazai Osamu, a name with almost nothing anywhere else in the files (The ones Chrome could access from her computer, anyways) had an entry in the safeguard list.

Now, Chrome rarely looked into the safeguard list. She hardly dealt with people the Vongola had placed a protection order on. But the fact that Dazai Osamu had been placed there at all proved something strange was happening surrounding Tsuna's long lost brother. After all, why would any Vongola Higher-ups want Dazai Osamu alive, unless they knew who he was? And if they did know who he was... Why had he been left alone? Anyone put on the Safeguard list had to be approved by the boss or his guardians, and Nono would have told Iemitsu immediately if he had found his son.

Before she could think any more about it, Chrome's phone dinged.

**Mukuro: ** Found this on some Government database. Seems like Tsunayoshi's brother has quite the history on him. 😘 

_Attached: _ _Dazai Osamu.zip_

Chrome sighed. She did not want to think about how Mukuro could have gotten this in less than an hour.

**Chrome: ** _Thanks. I'll let the Boss know you helped._

**Mukuro:**_ Whatever._

Chrome tapped the file and raised her eyebrows. How did the Vongola have so little compared to this? She needed to look into this, (Or get someone to, at least) but for now, her job was to simply pass on information. So she forwarded the text to Gokudera and Tsuna and awaited an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm considering illustrating some key points of this story, what do you all think? Would it be out of place? I actually have a bunch already drawn (This is how I inspire myself and plan scenes) and I think it'd be cool to share them, but I dont want to distract from the writing too much. Maybe put them at the end only? So you dont have to pay attention to it during the chapter, but you can understand it when you do see it?


	7. The Storm's Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way back from dinner, Tsuna and Dazai chat

Dazai Osamu did not know what to let his mind dwell on. There was so much that he learned from just one conversation over dinner.

He was walking with Tsuna now, back to the dorms where Dazai lived. It was silent, but the air between them was no longer so full of questions that it hurt to breath.

Over dinner Tsuna had been so eager to talk about anything, everything, that the conversation was easily akin to a roller coaster. The weight of the topics they spoke of varying from Tsuna's time as a mafia boss (A mafia moss? _Tsuna_? The same boy that used to cry when the neighbor's dogs barked too loud?) and his time with family and friends, happy and carefree.

Dazai wondered if his eagerness to share came from the fact that Tsuna apparently knew much more about Dazai than he had this morning. Dazai wondered how much this 'file' even said.

Dazai looked over to his brother and his small smile, and his mind stumbled to a halt at one troubling thought.

He didn't fully register his pace slowing to a stop, or his brother's smile turning to a concerned frown.

"Osamu?" Tsuna asked, stepping closer but asking no more.

Dazai contemplated saying nothing, brushing off the question and continuing on. But, the way Tsuna looked at him, like he knew both everything and nothing about Dazai. Looking into his eyes, Dazai knew there was no judgment, only concern.

"What if I had been there?" Dazai finally decided to ask, knowing he did not look or sound nervous, but thinking Tsuna seemed to know he was anyway.

* * *

Tsuna inhaled sharply when he finally understood the question.

What if Osamu had been there, when the Hitman showed up at the Sawada house and declared Tsuna a future Mafia Boss? If there was an option for someone older in Sawada Osamu.

_Could I have saved you from a life in the Mafia?_ Osamu's eyes asked silently, staring into Tsuna's soul.

Tsuna had not thought of it like that. What would the Vongola have done if they had two heirs? Both of them civilians? Logic told Tsuna that yes, they would have taken Osamu instead, him being older and generally less clumsy and foolish than Tsuna had been at the time.

A twist in his gut told Tsuna he very much did _not_ want Osamu to be the Vongola Boss.

Tsuna scolded himself for such a violent reaction. Of course he didn't want his own brother to be in the grueling position of Mafia Boss. He would wish this life on no one.

He ignored the internal whispers of _Another bloody mafia heir. Darkness, temptation, disaster-_

"I think..." Tsuna began, looking his brother in the eyes. "That had you been there, you would certainly be leading the Famiglia right now. But our family is so wrapped up in the underworld, there is no way that I wouldn't be caught up in the mafia at some point. And with... how things are now, with you being able to get out... I would never want..."

Osamu's eyebrows twitched and Tsuna wondered if he said something wrong. Or if Osamu could somehow sense the underlying thoughts and feelings swirling around in Tsuna's gut. 

"You're a mystery... even to me, Tsunayoshi." And Dazai continued walking with his head held high, like the brief exchange hadn't happened. 

"Huh? Os- Osamu!" Tsuna spun around and sped up to match Osamu's pace once again. Osamu had a small smile on his face and Tsuna wondered what he did to put it there.

"Hm? Keep up Tsuna! I know you didn't get very tall after all these years, but you have to be used to it by now." Osamu teased, but still slowed to allow Tsuna to catch up. 

"So Tsuna, how did the President and Mori end up with a debt to the Vongola of all people? They don't seem like the types to just happen into something so serious."

"They're not." Tsuna began. Was he allowed to even share that information? The event wasn't he Vongola's best kept secret, and Tsuna was certain if Osamu really wanted to know he would be able to find out everything. Then again, if he was caught snooping by the wrong people..._ Shoot first, ask questions later_ was a motto many Vongola lived by.

Surely Tsuna could justify telling Osamu at least the basics. His Hyper Intuition was silent, which in any other situation was essentially the green light. And even so, Tsuna was bringing Osamu to the meeting as an advisor. It wouldn't make sense to leave him completely in the dark.

"A long time ago, when Mori Ogai and Yukuchi Fukuzawa worked together, they were hired by my predecessor, the ninth. Mori Ogai was to use his abilities as both a doctor and a mist to find and preserve the last wishes of Vongola Ottavo."

"And that's it?" Osamu asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm guessing he failed, but that hardly seems like a reason-"

"Mori lied and Fukuzawa protected him." Tsuna interrupted. "Failing to actually complete the job given to him wouldn't have been enough to incur Nono's anger. But to lie to Nono about what his mother's final wishes were, that was too much. If he had simply failed, Nono would have just hired someone else to try."

Osamu sighed a laugh. "That seems on point for Mori."

"After that, Nono gave them the choice. Die, or live in debt. Obviously, they chose debt. They were young and overconfident, but I don't actually have anything against them. Nono did, however, and my opinion of them has nothing to do with their past with the Vongola." Tsuna ended with a shrug, looking over to try and gauge Osamu's reaction.

But Osamu's gaze stayed on the path before them, impassive like he hadn't just heard the behind the scenes of the _Morte di Ottavo_ incident. Tsuna could tell he was thinking, though, and decided to let his brother stew in his thoughts for a while. 

Nearly five minutes of leisurely walking later, Osamu spoke again. "So what happens to Mori if he refuses? Or attacks you?"

The seriousness in Osamu's voice from earlier was gone, now talking about Mori Ogai's death like it was just some silly question he had thought up on a whim. Though, Tsuna was pretty sure he hated the man on some level, so the thought of Mori's death might actually amuse him.

"I don't know what I'll do specifically if he refuses. But if he were to attack me or you while we were in the meeting, I'm pretty sure I would be forced to declare war. Something I hate doing, but it has to be done sometimes." Tsuna frowned. He hated declaring war for something as simple as someone attacking him, and when it wasn't someone associated with a specific Famiglia, he didn't have to. But if the boss of the organization were to attack while in a peaceful talk, Tsuna probably wouldn't be able to stop the war from happening regardless. His Guardians were still especially sensitive about attacks during meetings. The memories they had from their future selves guaranteed that. 

Osamu just hummed in response. "Ah! Well here we are. Back at the dorms."

"It seems we are!" Tsuna agreed, not sure if he was revealed or disappointed they had already arrived. "Would you want to get together again tomorrow? I have an opening."

"Gah, you sound like Kunikida!" Dazai whined, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall of the dorms. "Schedule this- Time block that- Don't tell me you let a schedule run your life too."

Tsuna couldn't help but laugh. "I guess it depends on who you ask. I probably _should _keep a tighter schedule, but honestly, I think I'd kneel over dead if I had to put as many hours into paperwork as I've been suggested. It really is the worst part of my job."

"At least one part of you hasn't changed. You never liked homework either, if I remember correctly."

Tsuna blushed and rubbed his neck, laughing softly. "Yeah, it got worse as I got older too. I swear the only reason I can do more than an hour at a time is because Reborn threatens to shoot me when I lag behind."

"I suppose that would be a pretty good motivator." Osamu said, letting his head fall to the side. 

"First one that actually worked too." 

"Just how stubborn are you, Tsunayoshi? It took a gun to your head to make you do homework?" Osamu said this with an air of humor, but Tsuna knew it wasn't entirely false.

"Stubborn enough to avoid calling myself a mafioso until that was all anyone knew me as."

Osamu didn't respond but he somehow looked both amused and concerned, studying Tsuna's face.

"Well," Tsuna started after a moment of quiet. "I do need to get back to the hotel. If you do want to meet up, um..." Tsuna rummaged around in his pockets before finding what he was looking for. The receipt from dinner and a simple pen.

Tsuna scribbled his personal number down, a separate number entirely from the one most people were given. 

"Just text me here. I'll answer as soon as I can!"

"Sure. Are you planning on..."

"I won't tell Maman, Osamu. Not unless you want her to know."

Osamu sighed like a weight was gone from his shoulders. "I'll text you then."

Osamu turned and began to climb the stairs. "Goodnight, Tsunayoshi!" Osamu called, waving behind him and eventually entering his dorm.

Tsuna let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. The last time he had to just sit down and _explain _the whole mafia thing was to Maman almost three years ago. He forgot how nerve wracking it could be. 

"Juudaime!" A frantic voice called and Tsuna smiled to himself. Hayato was certainly punctual, whether it be from following Tsuna or staying at the place he knew Tsuna would end up. This time it seemed he had been sitting around the corner for who knows how long, since there were new grass stains on his shoes and a thin layer of evening dew covering his hair and clothes.

"Hayato, how long have you been here?" Tsuna laughed. "I said I'd call you when I got back."

"I wanted to make sure that brother of yours got you home safe! I don't trust him." 

"You can't convince me to just up and leave him after all these years, Hayato. No matter what his files say." Tsuna smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Besides, you know that I can take care of myself, right?"

Hayato gave a defeated sigh. "I know Juudime, I just don't want you getting hurt... Physically or otherwise."

Tsuna felt a flush of protective affection radiating off of his Storm Guardian. It was nice, being able to feel a Guardian's flames react to their emotions. The feelings of fondness and care. How even the slightest bit of anger could send Hayato's storm into a flurry, and how Takeshi's rain felt like a cool drizzle that could turn into a hurricane should someone find a way to actually foster his wrath.

And it was because of this Tsuna knew that Hayato only held animosity towards Osamu because of his potential to break Tsuna's heart. Because Hayato knew that to Tsuna, family meant _everything_. Found Family and Blood Family were bonds that Tsuna would do anything for. To break one of those bonds was like a part of Tsuna's soul was shattered. He felt it about his father, when he learned he was only a means to an end. He felt it when the officer came to Tsuna's house when he was 7 and told him his brother wouldn't be coming back.

And both Tsuna and Hayato knew that the moment Tsuna had come to terms with the fact his brother was alive, his mind - conscious and subconscious - had given Osamu the position of _Family_ once again.

Tsuna knew that his Guardians thought that family was the most dangerous position for someone to have. That anyone that held that title among them was someone who had more power over Tsuna than even the threat of a tortuous death.

Tsuna blinked and came to his senses. He and Hayato were walking down the sidewalk in silence, heading back to the hotel. They had only been walking a few minutes but the temperature had dropped significantly.

In order to keep his teeth from chattering - Because of they do, Hayato would insist he take his coat, leaving Hayato even colder - Tsuna began to speak.

"Is Osamu's file what you're concerned about? Or is it something else?"

"I don't care that he used to be a big part of the local mafia, if that's what you mean." Hayato snorted. "I'm more concerned with the fact that right now, he _isn't_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed last month and im suuuuper sorry, but this chapter took... way to long to complete. I had the key elements plotted out from before I had posted chapter 1 (I have been planning parts of this convo for a while) but the bit about Morte do Ottavo was something I struggled to have make sense, because some plot points and world building are missing so far. Oh well, hope you enjoy though!!!
> 
> Also! I'm working on inking my illustrations for the story right now, so they should be up at some point soon-ish.
> 
> (Sorry about any stylistic changes that happen through this, I'm not very consistent.)


	8. A Cold Evening's Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayato and Tsuna talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I've said it with... 90% of the chapters I post, but this chapter was a pain in the butt to write. Cause like, I don't want everyone to be super ooc, but I'm writing the KHR characters aged up, having matured and settled into their place in the Mafia. But I don't want them to be completely different people, ya know? And writing from Hayato's POV is the hardest so far but I realllly wanted this convo to be from his view. I really want the guardians to have more to do in this story and rn he's kinda acting as my representation of the guardians. Like having all of them would be too many characters to balance so he's being like 'The Guardian' of the story rn.

Chuuya read through the document Mori had given him. 

"And you only want me there as a bodyguard?"

"You can speak if you feel you need to, but be aware that the man I am meeting with can not leave with any sort of negative opinion."

Chuuya knew that code. An understood 'then we may need to make sure they don't leave at all.'

"Understood. And will it only be me attending with you?"

"The decimo has asked we each only bring one person. It will likely be someone from his inner circle, though if my suspicions are correct, his plus one might be someone more familiar."

Chuuya had no idea what Mori meant, but he nodded anyway. 

"Am I allowed to know why you are meeting with the Vongola?" Chuuya asked, snapping the file on the Boy Boss closed. 

"It seems he was due for a visit."

Chuuya frowned but said nothing. If the boss didn't want him to know, then he didn't get to know, simple as that.

"Oh and Chuuya," Mori called as Chuuya began walking to the door. Chuuya stopped and turned, wondering what Mori needed to add.

"It's very likely we will talk about things you won't understand, beyond what is normally discussed in meetings like this. Pay attention."

Chuuya felt a frown form on his face, but gave a sharp nod anyway. What was Mori playing at?

* * *

Gokudera Hayato, Right Hand of the Vongola Decimo, was conflicted. On one hand, Tsuna was happy, since he had apparently found a brother Hayato didn't even know he had, living here in Yokohama. This was good. However, as much as Hayato was happy Tsuna was happy, he could not trust this Osamu fellow.

Not that Hayato doubted Dazai Osamu was the same man as Sawada Osamu. The guy hadn't changed much, visually, over the years. He looked nearly identical to the child in the photos Hayato had seen. And even if there weren't photos, he looked nearly identical to Nana, with a smaller nose and rather pointy chin. Even his haircut looked like hers, if a bit waiver. It seemed the only thing Iemitsu had contributed was the thinner eyes. 

Hayato could not trust Dazai Osamu because he had walked out on the mafia when he was 18. Not that leaving, in and of itself, was an issue. Hayato had known people to walk out on the mafia, with varying degrees of success, plenty over the years. What made it an issue was that he had left, and proceeded to _join the opposing side_. 

"It's not the opposing side, though, Hayato." Tsuna replied when he brought up his concerns on the way back to the hotel. "Sure, it's different than the mafia, but he didn't go join the government or the Triads or something. I'm pretty confident that Fukuzawa even plans on working with us."

"Who's to say he won't walk away from this as well though? If he was so eager to leave a place where he was almost as powerful as the boss, why won't he get bored with the Agency or with _you_? Decide that he was done with loyalty again and just disappear again?"

Tsuna hummed. "What if he had a reason to leave the Port? I don't think he has much of a reason to leave the Agency right now."

"But-" Hayato was shouting now, but he didn't care all too much. "But what reason could there possibly be that was enough to change loyalties! If someone were to betray _you_-"

Tsuna laughed and Hayato felt himself grow more confused. Why was Tsuna laughing?

"Hayato, listen to yourself, you're so hypocritical!"

Tsuna continued to walk as he laughed, but Hayato spluttered and halted, tripping over his feet.

"What?" Hayato cried, face heating up even in the cold Yokohama air.

Tsuna turned and grinned, but it wasn't unkind. Never unkind.

"Hayato, you distrust Osamu because he wasn't loyal to the Port, but you aren't loyal to the Vongola. Not really."

_WHAT?!_ Hayato was slightly aware of his jaw going slack. What the hell could Tsuna even mean? Of course he was loyal to the Vongola! He wore the Vongola Storm Ring, he was Tsuna's right hand, he was Tsuna's _Storm_! 

Hayato voiced these thoughts and Tsuna's humord gaze softened. "Hayato, if tomorrow, I were to destroy the Vongola Rings, burn the Archives, and start a civil war among the Italians, what would you do?"

Hayato paused for a second. What answer did Tsuna want from him? Was this a word game or something?

But Tsuna looked at him, and though he smiled and his shoulders were relaxed, there was no trick in his voice or vice in his stance. Hayato knew when Tsuna was playing games with someone, had seen it. And Tsuna seemed to be completely comfortable in whatever Hayato would answer, so he decided to just answer as honestly as possible.

"I... Don't know why you're asking me that. If you ever did something like that, you would have a reason, and just like in the future, I'd follow you until the end."

Tsuna brightened. "But see, Hayato, if you were loyal to the Vongola, wouldn't you be upset I had done that? Maybe decide to get revenge?"

Hayato scoffed. "You're the Vongola Decimo! You _are_ the Vongola!"

"But one day, I might not be, Hayato. For example, my dad, if tomorrow I did all that to the Vongola, he _would _hate me. I'm his son, but his loyalty is to the _Vongola_. You, however, are loyal to _me_."

Hayato preened as Tsuna smiled at him, like he had no reason to doubt the words he said. (He didn't.) "Alright, I'm loyal to you, not the Vongola." Hayato relented, letting Tsuna's praise and confidence fill him with enough warmth to fight off the chill in his fingers. "But your brother isn't like that! He doesn't seem to have any loyalties! He didn't leave the Port with someone, and he clearly isn't loyal to its Boss. And even if he was like Iemitsu and was loyal to the organisation over a single person, if he didn't like how it was run he should have just taken over for himself! He was the Port's Boss's _Right Hand_."

They had begun walking again, and Hayato waved his hands about like he was attacking the air. It wasn't until the last words were out of his mouth that Tsuna had a reaction more than bemusement.

He ran into a lightpost.

"Tenth!" Hayato hollered out of habit, rushing to Tsuna's side and checking him over for injuries. As soon as he was sure there were no injuries, (His nose might bruise, but Hayato couldn't do anything about that until it formed.) Hayato began to ask why Tsuna had done that. He was klutzy on the best of days, sure, but the pole had been right in front of him. Maybe Tsuna needed his eyes checked? But he'd have to be half blind to miss the only bright source of light in who knows how many feet. Maybe-

"Hayato, I'm ok, really. I was just shocked. Is that what this is all about?"

"...huh?"

"Some kind of honor system for right hands that you have in your head or something? And when Osamu walked out of the Mafia he betrayed that?" Tsuna guessed, giving Hayato a look that was somehow confused, amused, relieved, and concerned, all at the same time. (How any of that worked, Hayato had no clue. Just that Tsuna's face looked like that.)

Tsuna's words caught up to Hayato and he spluttered. "What? I- No! I just think that you shouldn't trust him right away! Putting so much trust into someone that you don't know very well _and _has a track record of betrayal can only be dangerous!"

Tsuna gives Hayato a Look, and Hayato knows he's been figured out. But it's not like he mistrusts Dazai Osamu only because of how he mistreated the sacred position of Right Hand! He was also a scheming little ass who's files spoke of someone that reminded Hayato of Mukuro far, far too much.

And if anyone was likely to abuse their influence on Tsuna, it would be some shit with a personality like Mukuro, a history of betraying the mafia, and had no harmonization with Tsuna, brother or no.

Tsuna sighed and ran a hand over his face. "I know I can't convince you to trust Osamu, and maybe I never will. You still don't trust Mukuro and Kyoya much. But try to keep trusting me, ok? I'm not the same person I was in middle school, when you needed to protect me constantly."

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you think I didn't trust you! Of course you can take care of yourself! You-"

Hayato continued to apologise the rest of the way back to the hotel. He should have considered how Tsuna felt before he voiced his thoughts! Tsuna was doing his best in a strange situation! He would never let someone take advantage of him! How could Hayato rightfully call himself Tsuna's Right Hand if he didn't think of things like this!

"Ah, we're back." Tsuna finally spoke, cutting Hayato off. "Would you mind... Not talking about Osamu while we're around Maman? She deserves to know eventually, but..."

"Of course Juudaime! My lips are sealed!" Hayato wondered if Osamu asking to keep his existence a secret was the only reason Tsuna didn't want Maman knowing. "Are you planning on telling Hibari?"

"If he doesn't already know."

They entered the hotel and walked to the elevator. It was a nice hotel, with high ceilings and clean rooms. Of course, that's why Hayato picked it. 

The elevator closed and Hayato couldn't help the roll of his eyes when the shitty elevator music began. Could they not choose something at least tolerable?

"One more favour, Hayato. If that's ok."

Hayato snapped to attention once again. "Anytime Juudaime! What is it?"

"Do you think you could take the kids somewhere? To the pool or something? I haven't gotten to spend enough Time with Maman today. It's usually just us, and I don't want her to think I forgot about her. Not today."

Hayato scowled internally at the thought of spending time alone with the brats, but tried his best not to let it show outwardly. "Of course!"

Anything for Tsuna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is short of my normal 2,000 words /chapter, but I just... couldn't make it longer? I felt it ended on just the right note for Hayato, and I didn't like the idea of expanding the little intro section. But! To make up for it, I am adding art to chapters 1 and 2 of the story today! I really hope i'm doing it right, but I suppose I'll find out. 
> 
> Thank you all for your comments and Kudoses and all of that wonderful stuff! Also, big thanks to rawrxsushii for their story It Which Was Stolen. Familial Bonds is based on Forever is Composed of Nows by Gracetheworld, but I always get a huge burst of inspiration and will to write whenever It Which Was Stolen updates, and it's probably the main reason I'm not sitting in my room with even worse writers block. Having a story planned out and actually writing it are completely different, I have learned.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and can look forward to the rest! I can't promise any kind of update scheduale, life and school and everything, but I certainly don't plan on dropping the story!
> 
> More relationship tags will be added as I go, depending on what I decide.
> 
> Disclaimer - I am not 100% fluent in Italian, I only just started learning outside of a hobby, so some of this is google translate. Also, I have no idea how Japanese currency works, so I typed in a cake price in a USD to JPY calculator, thought 'that doesn't sound right' and just typed in a random number.
> 
> Mi dispiace. Per favore non essere arrabbiato con me. - I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me.
> 
> Morte di Ottavo - Death of the Eighth
> 
> I'm slowly working on illustrating this work and I hope to catch up so that I can be adding art with a chapter as I publish it. If you like the art, check out my Tumblr odyssey-light for the full sized version of these pieces, as well as some other art for these and some other fandoms! I like to talk so feel free to message me about anything!


End file.
